mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yami Michael/Wiki Issues: April/May edition.
Note: Some of these might already be done or being done, and just need improvement. General Pages *Creature Types need a basic layout and cleanup. *So do Colors. *And Keyword Abilities. **All keyword abilities now have the infobox (although not filled out), but a full Comprehensive Rules section. They also need a Reminder text. *Ability Words *And Card Types. *And Blocks. *And.. Templates *Infoboxes are needed for certain pages. (Race, Keyword and Set) *Other general templates for groups are required (Guild, Shard, Clan) Categories (Completed by ~ Yami Michael 14:06, May 5, 2016 (UTC)) *Categories such as "White/Blue/Black/Red/Green Card" need to be changed to just the standard "White/Blue/Black/Red/Green" with no "Card" at the end. *We seem to have both Creature and Creatures. *There is Planeswalker and Planeswalkers. *And Rarity Types and Rarity type. Card Pages *Not all pages in the Cards category are using the Cardpage template. **I now have that can be placed on these pages, as well as Category:No Cardpage Template if you want to fix them. *Many pages that are using the cardpage don't require "name= _____", as the page name is already used as default. *Many pages are also using "planeswalker=" when they arent a planeswalker too. Technically this note and the above dont really change anything, but it makes the source code look nicer. *I made some Keyword Templates. Instead of typing (or copying) "Flying (This creature can't be blocked except by creatures with flying and/or reach.)" on each page, you could just write " . It does the work of linking the keyword, and italicizing reminder text for you. **It can also be used to link other words in the reminder text when we are ready to do that, as well as being able to do automatic categories. **This isn't required to be used if the card just has "Flying", or "Haste" without the reminder text as something like Akroma, Angel of Wrath might have. *Pages using Border on their images need the template removed, and better images uploaded instead. *We also seem to skip the artist/illustrator completely. There can be categories, artist pages, and so on. Set / Races *Both need an infobox and navbox template. *The set icon category thing mentioned earlier helps here too for the infobox. *They need a general idea of a page layout. **Specifically how the contents section should be presented. We could do contents like how I have it on the dmwiki with just * and then Number and Name, or other details as well such as color and card type (on the force of will wiki). Maintenance *Anything left in Candidates for deletion should still be removed. *Pages in Wanted pages should be looked at. Many sets are linked to, and don't even have a basic page. Some effort needs to be done to get rid of anything that has over...lets say 20 links, for now. Completed Tasks *'Set Icons' (completed by HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 08:08, April 16, 2016 (UTC)) **Each important icon should be put into a Set Icons category so we have them all together. ***We can also remove any duplicates. Category:Blog posts